Total Drama Culture
by DxC-Sabri-DxC
Summary: luego de TDWT Chris conoce a 22 adolecentes de diferentes pares del mundo con ganas de ganar... si quieren conocerlos pasen y lean. Mal Summary ya se


Después de que TDWT terminara Chris durante el viaje pudo conocer adolescentes de distintos países, a los cuales les ofreció participar de una nueva temporada… a los viejos campistas les dijo que los "dejaría en paz" por un año… sin saber lo último los campistas pudieron tener un descanso de Chris, hasta que los reúna de nuevo para que estén en el Aftermath.

Los nuevos integrantes son: 7 Americanos, 7 Europeos, 6 Asiáticos, 1 Africano y 1 Oceánico…

**Los 7 Americanos:**

_**Nombre**_**:** Josefina Renaldy

_**Apodo**_**:**Jose

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **Argentina

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive en La Patagonia, Chubut… en una pequeña casa muuuy lejos de la ciudad, por lo que tiene que montar a caballo para llegar a clases.

_**Familia**_**: **tiene a sus dos padres y 3 hermanos, 2 mayores y 1 menor

_**Personalidad**_**: **es muy trabajadora, tanto sola como en equipo, ya que aprendió de eso de sus padres… amable, inteligente y sabe cómo sobrevivir en espacios abiertos

_**Apariencia**_**: **es de cabello negro enrulado hasta sobrepasar los hombros, ojos marrón claro, tiene algunas pecas en sus mejillas y de piel apenas bronceada

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa celeste de manga corta con un arco iris, una pequeña chaqueta beige también de manga corta, pantalones cowboy con un cinturón marrón que lo tapa la camisa y unas converse violeta apenas oscuro

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **enterizo violeta con los bordes blancos, y se hace una pequeña cola de caballo

_**Disfraz**_**: **es de Marge Simpsom_**1***_

_**Talentos**_**: **montar a caballo y gimnasia artística

_**Miedo**_**: **arena movediza

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Federico Daniels

_**Apodo**_**: **Fede

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **Brasil

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive a orillas del Río de Janeiro, en un departamento donde solo vive su familia… por lo que los ve las 24hs del día, y a veces es molesto

_**Familia**_**: **como en el departamento vive toda su familia solo comparte habitación_**2***_ con sus primos, ya que… tiene hermanos pero no se llevan bien

_**Personalidad**_**: **es un chico reservado, siempre se muestra serio y casi nunca muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos… casi

_**Apariencia**_**: **es decabello castaño claro, ojos grises, tiene una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho, en diagonal… y de piel oscura

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa blanca de manga larga con otra superpuesta naranja, un collar estilo hawaiano, pantalones de gimnasia y hojotas azules

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **no tiene… simplemente se saca sus camisas y se mete al agua

_**Disfraz**_**: **es de un ninja

_**Talentos**_**: **capoeira

_**Miedo**_**: **estar perdido en el Amazonas

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Margaret Hill

_**Apodo**_**: **Peggy

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **Perú

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive en Lima una bella ciudad, en una mansión ni muy grande ni muy chica

_**Familia**_**: **sus padres están de viaje por el trabajo, así que vive con sus tíos y su primito de 3 años

_**Personalidad**_**: **la consideran "ratón de biblioteca" ya que es una sabelotodo que siempre saca las mejores notas, y aunque eso sea verdad Peggy sabe bailar y muy bien

_**Apariencia**_**: **cabello liso hasta la mitad de la espalda rojo intenso, ojos verdes y de piel pálida

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa turquesa con otra superpuesta azul, calentadores a rayas, jeans y zapatos de plataforma

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **bikini celeste con bordados verdes

_**Disfraz**_**: **es de gitana, con todos y los aretes gigantes

_**Talentos**_**: **bailar Hip-Hop

_**Miedo**_**: **el Basilisco de la película de Harry Potter

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Theodoro James Williams

_**Apodo**_**: **TJ

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **Cuba

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive en Santiago de Cuba, en frente de las canchas de skateboard… donde va cada fin de semana y todas las vacaciones a practicar

_**Familia**_**: **es de familia humilde, todos son abogados o algo así

_**Personalidad**_**: **él se siente mejor rompiendo las reglas, pero tampoco para que lo manden a prisión… acostumbra a molestar a los profesores y a los nerds con bromas o insultándolos, por eso le es costumbre estar castigado

_**Apariencia**_**: **es pelirrojo, con ojos azul marino, una sexy barbita y de piel normal_**3***_

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa gris con una pequeña pero visible calavera blanca sobre el dibujo de una telaraña con todo y la araña, jeans, muñequeras negras y converse negras

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **solo son sus jeans… y anda descalzo

_**Disfraz**_**: **es de "La Muerte"

_**Talentos**_**: **hacer trucos con el skate

_**Miedo**_**: **los cangrejos XD **(lo se, es algo estupido XD)**

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Daniela García

_**Apodo**_**: **Dani

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **El Caribe **(buee… no es país pero no se me ocurría nada mas)**

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive en un barco pirata, con piratas de verdad y un capitán pirata de verdad

_**Familia**_**: **su familia son los piratas desde sus 11 años, ya que sus padres murieron por una armada de piratas enemigos… se refugió en "El Escorpión" y desde entonces tiene una vida de pirata

_**Personalidad**_**: **es muy aventurera, siempre en busca de experiencias nuevas y sorpresas inesperadas… y generalmente no se baña desde que es pirata

_**Apariencia**_**: **es de cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en una cola de caballo dejando suelto unos mechones a los costados con un pañuelo rojo sangre un poco sucio cubriéndole el cráneo hasta la frente, ojos celestes, piel blanca como vampiro, unos aros en ambas orejas y un tatuaje de un escorpión en la palma y brazo derecho

_**Vestimenta**_**: **botas buccaneras, pantalón adentro de las botas azul oscuro, camisa blanca y chaleco de cuero… aparte en su cintura lleva su estoque

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **es su vestimenta normal

_**Disfraz**_**: **se disfraza de Jack Sparrow

_**Talentos**_**: **es una excelente espadachína

_**Miedo**_**: **la maldición del oro Azteca

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Maximiliano Rivera

_**Apodo**_**: **Max

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **México

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **vive en Nuevo México, la ciudad más salvaje y llena de picante de todo México **(no es verdad, es puro invento mío)**

_**Familia**_**: **vive con su papá y su abuelo, su madre no se murió ni nada… solo se divorció de su padre y así quedaron

_**Personalidad**_**: **es uno chico tipo "Party Boy" porque le encantan las fiestas, divertirse y divertirse al EXTREMO

_**Apariencia**_**: **rubio de ojos verdes con una gorra roja y piel apenas morenita

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa roja con una chaqueta de jean, pantalones de cuero y zapatillas de cuero

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **shorts azules con los bordes rojos

_**Disfraz**_**: **se disfraza de Tarzán

_**Talentos**_**: **eructar el estribillo de Waka Waka **(que? No se me ocurría nada más!)**

_**Miedo**_**: **los relámpagos

_**

* * *

Nombre**_**: **Antonella Bryan

_**Apodo**_**: **Anto

_**Edad**_**: **17

_**País**_**: **.

_**Lugar donde vive**_**: **Vive en Nueva York entre la gente rica, en una enorme mansión

_**Familia**_**: **no tiene padre desde hace tiempo y su madre la educo para ser mala

_**Personalidad**_**: **mala, manipuladora, chica que siempre consigue lo que quiere aunque tenga que jugar sucio o algo así

_**Apariencia**_**: **cabello castaño claro con las puntas algo rubias, ojos grises y piel un poquito bronceada

_**Vestimenta**_**: **camisa sin mangas con escote en V de diversos colores, unos mini-shorts beige, botas a leopardo y un collar con un corazón celeste

_**Traje de Baño**_**: **bikini celeste

_**Disfraz**_**: **se disfraza de Gatubela

_**Talentos**_**: **baila Regueeton

_**Miedo**_**: **la sangre en exceso

**esos son todos por ahora, luego vendran los europeos... diganme como me quedo sin herirme soy nueva en esto. **

**una pregunta: como se pone el chat? porfavor que alguien me conteste**

**Dxc-Sabri-DxC :D:D  
**


End file.
